Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a filling film and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus by using the same, and more particularly, to a filling film that can increase a manufacturing efficiency of an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus by using the same.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced by portable thin film flat display apparatuses. Of the flat display apparatuses, a field emission display apparatus is an emissive display apparatus that has wide viewing angles and high contrast, and thus, draws attention as a next generation display apparatus. Also, an organic light-emitting display apparatus, in which a light-emitting layer is formed of an organic material, has desirable characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, short response times, and multi-color displays.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus typically includes a substrate on which a display unit is formed and an encapsulating substrate formed on the display unit, and the substrate and the encapsulating substrate are combined with each other by using a sealant. However, due to the trend of increasing the size of the organic light-emitting display apparatus, the size and weight of the encapsulating substrate are also increased. Thus, in order to ensure the structural reliability of the organic light-emitting display apparatus, a method of further including a filling material between the substrate and the encapsulating substrate has been developed.